The Benefits of Coming Back
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: The New Directions come back for a benefit concert after their first year away. They party it up afterwards and new character traits are revealed. M to be safe, language and sexual references


**The Benefits of Coming Back**

**Words:1,911**

**A/N: warnings for language and mention of sexual situations. Also I made a comment about a particular F word, please don't take offense because its' kinda what I call me self. (See the movies series "Eating out")**

The summer of 2013 brought one thing: everyone home from their various colleges. A whole crew went to New York: Rachel and Kurt were at NYADA for drama and singing; Blaine got into NYU for Business with a minor in dramatic arts, Tina also attended NYU for marketing with a music minor; Mike actually got into Julliard for dance and was well on his way to dancing with a company. Puck and Finn went to Ohio State together, both for business management. Same went to a community college in Tennessee so he could save money and live at him. Mercedes ended up in Chicago for fashion design. Quinn went to Illinois State for food science/nutrition. Brittany and Santana both went off to UCLA, for dance and pre-law respectively. Artie went to California for film school, as his direction passion was sparked since the Christmas of their senior year. They all kept in touch, despite their outward dislike for each other in high school, and all agreed that they would come back and put on a benefit concert for this year's glee club, and for years to come. The Night of Neglect-esk was to proceed as planned; seeing as they planned out everything and practiced in the limited time they had been home.

By the time the concert came around, they were all ready to bring the house down. They started with _Hello Goodbye_ as a group, followed by Sam and Quinn singing their duet from junior year, _Lucky_. The romantic song was followed by an upbeat number, _ABC_. Kurt and Blaine tested the crowd with Christmas in July with _Baby its Cold Outside_. Puck got the crowd going with _Sweet Caroline_. T slow things down a bit, Tina and Artie performed _Pretending_. As a joke, Sam, Puck, and Artie did _Friday_ like at Prom. Santana made a moving statement about her next song being dedicated to her girlfriend, Brittany, and brought the crowd to tears with _Songbird_. And for their final number, they broke out their original song _Loser like Me_. All donations would go toward the still meager glee budget. They actually did pretty well, raising around $700; but they mostly did it for the enjoyment of singing and performing together once more.

After they were done greeting people and catching up with Will and Emma, they piled into cars and drove to Rachel's deserted house. Puck and Finn stocked up on liquor and beer and just asked for ten dollars from everyone to cover the costs. This time there were no tickets, more than wine coolers, and Rachel knew how to dress herself. College really had changed people: Rachel was much more relaxed and easy going; Finn no longer dated anyone in the New Directions; Santana was out and proud with Brittany; Puck had more than a strip of hair; and Sam had natural brown hair. Tina and Mike were still together, so not much change there, but the biggest change was probably Kurt. He got out of conservative little Lima and went to New York, changing him for the better.

Santana noticed his new behaviors and wanted to test it out. "We should play 'I Never' or spin the bottle or something; for old time sake," she announced.

"I never, then spin the bottle," Kurt challenged. She smirked at him and everyone pretty much agreed. They all fell into a small group and looked around to see who would start.

"Well I guess I'll go," Tina said, shrugging. "But we gotta have some explanations if some of use surprise people. But here we go… I never… hooked up with someone new since graduation."

Since you took a shot if you had, a few people threw one back: Finn, Sam, Artie, Puck, and Rachel. Everyone looked at her, but she just shrugged. "What? New city," she replied. "Okay I never… um… had a nonperformance major."

"Lame!" chorused a few people. Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Artie, and Quinn all took a shot. "Alright, we all wanna know the skinny. I never had sex," Mercedes said. Everyone took a shot, no shock there really.

"I never had sex in a car," Finn challenged, since he was far too large to try it. Puck, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine drank. Santana eyes up the all-male couple and noticed Kurt not blushing. 'Definitely a good change' she thought.

"Alright bitches! I've never had someone go down on me," Santana said, taking a big gulp of her drink since she had that happen on a regular basis. Rachel, Finn, Sam, Puck, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, Britt, Kurt, and Blaine all took a big swig.

"Really Q?" Puck asked. She shook her head. "You wanna change that later?"

"Maybe," she challenged.

"Alright," Kurt said, taking a leaf out of Santana's book and taking a drink before he got his out. "Never have I gone down on someone." Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Santana, Britt, and Blaine took a drink.

"Finn?" Sam questioned. He just shrugged.

"Okay," Blaine said. "I've never been fucked on an airplane… point to them if they are here."

San and Britt pointed to each other, Rachel pointed to Finn and Puck, Tina pointed to Mike, and Kurt pointed to Blaine.

Santana was inwardly proud of her and Britt's dolphin. Artie spoke up next. I never had sex in a chair." He took a shot and looked to the rest. Puck, Mike, Tina, San and Britt, Kurt and Blaine took a shot.

Quinn spoke up, trying to get Puck out. "I never used handcuffs in bed." Rachel, Sam, Puck, San, Kurt and Blaine drank. Everyone looked at Rachel again.

"What? I can't try something new?" Finn looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"I've never been a Dom in a relationship." Mike put forward. Rachel, Sam, Puck, Tina, Artie, San and Britt, and Kurt and Blaine drank.

"Alrightly, I never used a different language in bed," Britt said. Sam, Santana, Kurt and Blaine all threw a shot back. There were questioning looks.

"Navi," Sam said.

"Spanish."

"French."

"Italian."

Now Kurt, Puck and Santana were tied for almost being out of the game. Puck spoke up. "I never has sex outside." He, Kurt and Blaine took a shot. Puck and Kurt were out of the game, thus ending this portion of the party.

"Damn boys," San said. "But let's put your mouth where your mouth is; Spin the Bottle."

"Bring it on Satan," Kurt accepted. Rachel downed the rest of her wine cooler – because some things just don't change – and put it on the old checker board from last time. "Who's first?"

"Me," Puck announced, feeling a nice buzz going. He leaned forward and gave it a quick spin. Round and round it went and landed on Mercedes. "Sexy Mama, let me pour some sugar on ya." Mercedes giggled as Puck leaned over to kiss her. It wasn't a long kiss, but enough for Puck to come back grinning. It was her turn now and it landed on Sam. They were doing the whole long distance thing during the year, but he was staying in Lima for the summer with various friends so he could be with her. She leaned over and kissed her boyfriend. People started cheering. When they broke apart, Sam spun the bottle and it rotated slowly until it landed on Kurt. There were drunken exclamations.

"Well I certainly don't mind," Kurt said, looking at Blaine, who was grinning. They agreed earlier that whatever happened tonight that it didn't mean anything and they still loved each other; they would just fuck each other's brains out later on.

Sam looked at Mercedes whose eyes were wide with lust. He shrugged, and leaned across Blaine and locked lips with Kurt. Mercedes was getting a little hot under the collar; Tina was gripping Mike's leg with a vice grip. Sam deepened the kiss briefly before pulling away.

"I always knew you were a little bit," Kurt said, smirking at the former blonde.

"Nah, you're just really pretty," he countered.

Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Not just pretty, fucking gorgeous." Kurt shivered.

"My turn," Kurt said. The bottle spun round and round and stopped on Santana.

"Oooh, I get to kiss porcelain," she teased. "More sweet lady kisses for me." She missed the look that Kurt and Blaine exchanged. "Come on Kurtie, lay one on me. Santana stood up. Kurt stood as well, looking down a bit at Santana.

"You asked for it." He slid his hand behind her head and met her for a kiss. Kurt took control, deepening the kiss. Santana gripped his shoulders as his tongue battled with hers. A few moments later Kurt broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper, "Not so lady-like now am I?"

She still had stars in her eyes when they both sat down, but pulled herself together enough to spin the bottle. Brittany spoke up. "That was pretty hot." San nodded in agreement. They watched the bottle land on Blaine.

"Goodness, two gays in one night?" San said. She reached over and pulled Blaine to her. Their kiss was vastly different, while Kurt was hard and spicy; Blaine was soft and sweet, but still all male. While Santana recovered from her boy kisses, Blaine took his turn. The bottle landed on Mike Chang, a feat that Tina cheered for. The group looked at her.

"What, I like watching guys kiss, gets me hot."

"Fag hag," Kurt chuckled good naturedly. Mike shrugged and kissed Blaine; everyone could tell that this wasn't the first time he was hooking up with a guy. When they broke apart, Tina's eyes were lust blown. Blain has a feeling that Mike would be getting very lucky tonight.

They game progressed rather quickly after that, everyone getting more and more drunk. Mike kissed Quinn, Quinn kissed Rachel – which caused quite a roar from the hetero guys and the lesbians. Rachel climbed into Artie's chair and kissed him. Artie got to kiss Britt again. Britt playfully kissed Tina. Tina kissed Kurt. Kurt got to kiss Puck. Puck was far too into that kiss and everyone kinda knew that he was a horny drunk. Proved by the last kiss of the game; Puck attacked Finn with a kiss.

It was late at this point. Everyone was just staying here for the night. Mike and Tina got one room downstairs, and Kurt and Blaine got the other. Rachel and Finn got her room since they seemed to be hooking up for the night. Britt, San, and Artie claimed her father's room. Sam and Mercedes got the guest room on the main floor. Puck took Quinn up to her dad's office where there was a comfy futon.

At breakfast the next morning, they all gathered for their good byes. "Hey Rach, I thought you said your house was sound-proof?" Quinn asked.

"The basement is," she replied, clutching to her coffee cup like it was her life line.

"Yeah, we could only hear Kurt and Blaine last night," Tina said. "Didn't know Blaine could be so loud."

"Like you aren't a screamer?" Blaine bit back, taking a sip of his coffee.

"We could hear everything," Mercedes said. Sam was grinning like a fool, his arms wrapped around her middle. Artie was at the entrance to the kitchen; a Santana in his lap, Britt wheeling him in, and a neck full of hickeys. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Preach," Artie said smugly.

1-2-12


End file.
